In a front wheel drive vehicle the transmission receives its driving force from the engine's driveshaft and, by means of gearing or torque converters, effects driving of two output shafts to which the front axles of the vehicle are connected. The testing of transmissions for front wheel drive vehicles presents problems different from those encountered in the testing of transmissions used in vehicles having a front engine coupled to a differential at the rear of the vehicle. This is because a transmission interposed between an engine driveshaft and a differential requires only a single output shaft, whereas a transmission for a front wheel drive vehicle must have two output shafts to effect driving of the two front wheels of the vehicle.
In the testing of transmissions it is imperative that the transmission under test not be subjected to damage as a result of the testing operations. At the same time, however, the testing must be accomplished under conditions which closely simulate the conditions that will be encountered in actual use of the transmission after it has been installed on a vehicle. Apparatus and methods according to the invention accomplish both of these objectives.